Not Without Luna
by Ms. Rugby
Summary: If you suddenly found yourself alongside Harry during his sixth year at Hogwarts, what would you do? Traveling across realities, Ryan finds herself asking that question while residing in the body of Luna. She read the books and seen the movies. With that knowledge she is determined to rewrite the history of the world she is now apart of. [Luna, Hermione] Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **If you suddenly found yourself alongside Harry during his sixth year at Hogwarts, what would you do? Traveling across realities, Ryan finds herself asking just that question while residing in the body of Luna. She read the books and seen the movies. With that knowledge she is determined to rewrite the history of the world she is now apart of. Everything is not as it appears and when Luna starts acting strangely, Hermione will do everything in her power to uncover the truth.

**Author's Not**e: Hello all and welcome to my newest story! Yes I know I'm writing two at a time now, but I had this idea in my head for quite some time and I wanted to share it with you, so here ya go and happy holidays.

I understand that things will be strange at fist, but please bear with me. All will be explained eventually so just hang in there. This will eventually be a Hermione/Luna pairing...sorta, so if that makes you uncomfortable I apologize, but this may not be the story for you.

**Disclaimer:** This is the only time I'm going to say this as it applies to each chapter I write from here on out:I do not own anything but the characters I create.

There will be some bad language at first.

* * *

.

**Chapter 1. Not ****Myself**

A pale girl sat in her room at the foot of her bed, legs criss-crossed and tucked tightly into her chest that were covered by a pale yellow sun dress. The sun was just peaking up above the horizon radiating an orange warmth into the dully lit room. The girl ran a shaky hand through her wispy blond hair that was falling in front of her face protectively like a curtain, then leaned her head back so it was resting on the comfortable mattress. She stretched out her legs in front of her with a groan and took a deep breath, gathering herself for the day. Dark circles lined the bottoms of her eyes, the evidence of the lack of sleep she got the previous night. Her sleeplessness resulted from the pain. For the last two days she has been locked in her small room, a throbbing ache coming from the center of her body. She couldn't explain the sensation. It felt as if someone reached inside and chiseled away part of her soul, leaving a gaping would and stuffing it with something that doesn't belong. Her body showed no signs of the pain it caused, but it left her feeling drained.

The room she sat in was simple, yet strange. The baby blue carpet clashed with the bright yellow paint that covered the perfectly circular walls, giving the room a feeling of residing in a bottle. The entire house is circular so that feeling extends to the rest of the rooms as well. There was one simple dresser that had a curved design that formed to fit snugly against the wall of the round room. The ceiling in the room had pictures of five people, two girls and three boys, with the word "friends" written in gold ink creating a circle around each of them, connecting them together.

She cast a wary glace towards the simple dresser that stood adjacent to the small bed. It was unlike her to be scared of something so small, something so seemingly harmless, yet she knew that with it, she could wield power greater than that she could have ever imagined. Very slowly she stood up and walked over to the dresser, peering down at the long peace of wood that made her heart race so rapidly. It was simple and elegant in its design; roughly a hand and a half in length, rounded on all its edges, but not perfectly so. The thinnest part of the wood had simple etchings carved into it that gradually grew into branches along its entire length until acorns sprouted at the other, thicker, end.

She raised an unsteady hand and placed a single index finger on one of the acorns. Unexpectedly, the wood was warm and seemed to hum with the energy it contained. Taking a deep breath, she rapped her hand around the thicker end, raising it up to take a closer look. She had been avoiding handling it and reasonably so for this was a wand. A strange sense of familiarity washed over her as she inspected the wand in her hand, filling her with a sense of unease and yet,…..warmth.

Rolling it along the tips of her fingers, she could feel a slight hum coming from the core of her body; where exactly she could not be sure, but the sensation was there deep in her bones. The longer she concentrated on the feeling, the more intense it became until she felt as if her entire being vibrated. Her whole body shook, becoming more and more intense until a loud shattering of glass could be heard behind her. It broke her concentration and the feeling regressed back into a hum.

Hurried footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and her door opened to reveal a man whose oddity fit the house perfectly. His hair was so pale, it was almost see through and maybe it would be if it didn't look as if it hadn't been washed in some time; the grease blocking the transparency. It hung down to his shoulders in waves similar to the ones that were currently on top of her own head.

"Lunalove! Are you alright?" said the man frantically, his eyes finding the broken glass from the window and her with a wand in her hand.

"Yes father." She replied, trying her best to make the smile on her face convincing. "I do not know what happened." She was unaccustomed to speaking so formally, but it seemed appropriate.

He stared at her for a long moment before walking over to her and placing a hand on her forehead. "Are you alright my darling? Did you have an encounter with the Wigsprites?" He looked at her concerned. "Remember they do like to mate this time of year and their offspring can slip up your nose and reek havoc with your magic."

She gently pulled his hand off her head and squeezed it once reassuringly. "That must've been it. I'm fine daddy really."

The concern did not leave his face. Clearly there was something she was doing wrong, but she had no clue what it was. He clearly cared for her; god this was so hard.

He continued to look her over for a minute or so before saying, "Alright if you think you are I'll believe you. But if you feel dizzy or a sudden urge to dance a jig, you come straight to me."

"I will." She gave him a soft smile as he cupped her cheek for a moment before turning around and leaving the little room.

Sighing she decided it was time to venture outside. With her wand firmly grasped in her hand, she left her room and walked silently down the stairs. Peering around the kitchens she saw the man leaning over a cauldron while looking down at a book with a small vile in his hand. The kitchen was just as odd as the rest if the house. On one wall there were shelves that held an assortment of vials containing different ingredients for potions and another wall had more shelves that had seemingly random items thrown carelessly over them.

She slowly walked towards the door hoping that he was to caught up with his work to notice her. Out the front door she went and into the fresh morning air. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she dug up the courage to leave the safety of the house and explore the surrounding area. Not wanting to wander to far, she only walked down the hill the house rested on until she was at the very bottom. It was strangely peaceful. There where no surrounding houses to be seen; only a vast landscape covered in grass that came midway up her calf. Bunches of red and purple flowers were nestled alongside the grass, happily growing in the sunlight. She sat down in the grass looking up into the cloudless sky breathing in the fresh air, calming her. She hadn't had a peaceful moment sense she arrived at the house and having one now cleared her head enough to rationally think about her situation. It appeared that she was not leaving anytime soon, so she would have to suck it up and bear with it. '_Why does the universe keeping screwing me over?_' She thought. _'I keep getting shitty deals….and just when I was happy too_.' Her eyes glassed over with tears that she refused to shed.

Wiping her eyes she sat up and crossed her legs underneath her. If nothing else, she was a survivor. Never has she given up hope completely in a situation, even when it looks like there is no silver light at the end of the tunnel. She was here and she had no idea how long she was going to be stuck here, so she resigned herself to the belief that her circumstance wasn't going to change anytime soon. Holding up the beautiful wand in front of her, she decided that it was time to use it, consequences be damned.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember something simple that she could try. She sat crossed legged on the grass running different spells through her head that she knew. It had to be more complicated than it seemed, she knew that there was more to it than simply saying a word and waving your wand, but her lack of knowledge worried her. What if she did something wrong and injured herself or someone around her? How was she supposed to survive in this world without any training? She was expected to have four years of learning already under her belt, so how in gods name did anyone expect her to pass her classes? She knew that she had to start somewhere so she decided to dive in head first. 'Swish and flick' was the first thing that came to her mind. It was a prominent spell that stuck out vividly in her memory, so she remembered what the spell was supposed to look like. Lifting her wand she made a crescent moon movement leading away from her body then flicking it once at the end of the move. 'Swish and flick' ok not too hard.

She spotted a small rock, about the size of a penny, and repeated the movement with her wand saying, "Wingardium Leviosa". Nothing happened. Puffing up her cheeks in annoyance she tried again this time saying it louder and making the movement with her wand bigger. Nothing happened. Damn.

"_You're moving your wand to much_" said a voice.

"What the fuck?" She jumped up looking around for the source of the sound, her heart hammering in her chest. "Who said that?" No one was around as far as she could see, only making her heart race faster.

_"I did of course_." It said again.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

_"Good question, I would very much like to know that myself, although it seems like I'm where you are." _

That voice. She recognized that voice, the dreamy, airy, quality to it. Her heart felt as if it was severed from her chest and dropped suddenly to her toes, slamming against the ground. It can't be.

"…Luna?"

.

* * *

.

I'm unsure about how well received this story is going to be, so I would very much appreciate your input. reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Yes this is still the same story. This chapter focuses on the background info, which to me is just as important as the main story, so I apologize in advance for the slow pace I have set. Please read this chapter carefully. Things wont be fully explained until the next chapter, but hopefully this will shed some light to Luna's odd behavior.

.

* * *

**Chapter two: Ryan Jackson**

**.**

Ryan Jackson thought she finally found the perfect life. No longer was she unwanted. No longer was she unprotected. No longer was she at the mercy of her father and the haunting truth of his death. She found a home and a family who cared for her more than she ever thought she deserved. If she would have known that she only had four years to be with them to only leave and never return she would have done things differently. She would have made sure that they knew how special they were to her, how much they made her feel loved and how hey inevitability saved her life. Four years of pure bliss.

If someone would have told Ryan six years ago that she was going to die she would have laughed in their face and say that she was surprised that she was still alive now. There was no doubt that she was a fighter, a survivor; it was in her blood seeping through her veins and she had a family at last. If there's one thing that she's learned in her life is that happiness is fleeting; lasting only for a moment, teasing and taunting you before being ripped painfully away by the strings of fate. This has happened to her many times in the past but none more so than it did on the day of her demise.

Ryan was born in WashingtonDC and lived there for some time with her family until there was no one left to look after her. Some time after her the death of her father she was put into the foster care system, bouncing around from house to house until she ended up in New York City with Gran and Little Miguel who took her in when she needed it most. Ryan was seventeen when she started living with them, having only a year left in the system before she was considered an adult and sent away to figure her own way in the world. She was still not considered legally an adult, so she was allowed to be adopted by Gran who offered to take her in as soon as she was lead in through the door by little Miguel. She had no idea what would have happened to her if it wasn't for their kindness.

Little Miguel had a childhood similar to hers, parents passing away with no one to look after him. She was told that he was found by Gran trying to sneak food out of their local church. Apparently it was a surprise to all when Gran decided to care for the Hispanic boy instead of punishing him for his theft, but Ryan knew that he had the older woman wrapped firmly around his finger. He had a knack for charming people with his bright personality, herself included, getting wanted was of little effort. Even though Ryan loved little Miguel like a brother, she could not help but to feel some envy towards the boy. Her childhood made her hard; permanently placing a wall of protection around her heart, keeping the pain at bay. Unfortunately this resulted in keeping those who truly love her at a distance far away enough so that no true attachments could be formed. It was a defense mechanism that she mastered over the years and it took her small family over a year to earn her complete trust, even though they took her in and loved her unconditionally.

Little Miguel was seven when he rescued her and took her home. He was an average kid; normal in his appearance, his Hispanic roots showing through in his facial features and skin tone, but his compassion was extraordinary. He was not angry or upset when Ryan was un-trustful of him at first, allowing her to gradually lick her wounds enough for the two to become close. Gran on the other hand was indifferent towards her in the beginning until she proved herself to be better than the average street rat, but took her in regardless, giving her the opportunity to do so. Gran was a no-nonsense, elderly, black lady who lived alone most of her life until little Miguel came into the picture. Ryan always wondered if her dreads became grey all at once or if it was a gradual process. She can't picture anyone with natural grey roots on top of their head, extending halfway down their hair before turning into their natural color. When she was little she thought that this is what happened when your hair turns grey: it would just start changing color one day at the roots and when you cut your hair, you'd cut off the colored part, leaving the grey behind. Then she learned that it was a gradual process. A strand here would turn grey and another one there until your entire head was a greyish white color. Did this happen the same way with Gran? For her, one strand of her hair is rapped around a multitude of others, tangled elegantly into each other forming one solid mass, each one touching her lower back. Ryan had only known her when her entire head was grey. Not asking about it before she died was one thing that she always regretted.

Little Miguel was her saving grace, her angel, her light in a world of darkness, and she loved him like a brother. She would have cared for him even if he was not her savior; worming his way under her shield and into her heart. He found her one cold rainy day sitting on a park bench in dirty clothes two sizes two big, a black eye, and knuckles bloody from a recent fight. In reality, he should have been frightened by the girl, but the look she had on her face was one that he remembered all to well He'd seen it on himself many occasions, a look that plainly said "I give up". That night was her last night ever in a foster home and the last time she would get into a fight until the day she died.

Dying isn't nearly as scary as everyone thought, although hers was fast and came rather unexpectedly. A death in which a person knows that they are dying might be much scarier, but the act of dying itself is as easy as falling asleep, embracing you like a lost lover finally returning home. It's strange how she died. Anyone who knew her would have expected her to die in her youth and she did come close numerous times with her knack for getting into trouble. It was difficult, her temper almost getting out of her control on more than one occasion, but she never got into a fight after that night mainly because she finally had a safe place to live sense her mother's death. Her father...her father was never the same after the love of his life left.

Stability was something that Ryan was not used to but she held onto it with all her might. Every day was the similar to the last; days building into weeks, weeks building into months, until four years went by with little change to her daily routine. For her, this was stability; this was the support she needed. When you lived many years of your life where you don't know where your next meal is going to be or where you're going to sleep that night, having a stable routine was a blessing. At least it felt that way to Ryan. She worked at the local mail house working machines and sorting different packages when they came in. Gran helped her get this job soon after she started living with them, insisting that she had to either go to school or work if she wanted to live in the house. Even though Ryan was smart and would have excelled in school if she hadn't been bumped around to different ones every time she changed homes, she wanted to help support the family that took her in, especially little Miguel. The money that she did not use to help pay for living expenses she put aside in a bank account intending to give it to her brother so he could go to college. This was the best life she could have ever hoped for and resided herself to the belief that this was as good as it was going to get, but she wanted more for little Miguel. If she had anything to say about it, he was going to hold a college diploma in his hand and lead a happy, normal life. She worked seven am to six pm Monday through Saturday. On Sundays Gran took her and little Miguel to church and spent the rest of the evening together as a family.

The day of her death began normally like it had been for the past four years. It was a Saturday and she woke up that morning ate breakfast with the family, and then left for work. It was not the easiest day she's had, but not the hardest either. There were only a few packages to sort through that morning but the machine she was assigned to work that day broke down. She had to do the job by hand until the repair man came and fixed it an hour later. Because if the breakdown, it took her longer to finish for the night, so when she was done it was darker out than she was used to. She thought about calling Gran to come pick her up, but she didn't want to be a bother and the apartment was only a few blocks away so she decided to walk.

She strode along the familiar path towards her home on the sidewalk in a slow pace, tired from a long days work. The end of the sidewalk leads to a busy intersection, so she stopped to wait for the lit up white man to appear on the crosswalk sign telling her it was ok to walk across the street. On the sign was now a big, red, hand indicating that it was not safe to go yet. Something out the corner of her eye distracted her, a flash of some sort that created enough of a distraction for her to turn and look for the cause. Ryan turned her whole body around, turning her head sharply from side to side, her heart race increasing with every tick of the clock. One thing her life as taught her was to be wary of other people, especially when you are alone at night, but if there was someone behind her, she didn't see. When she turned around she realized that the light suddenly changed and the lit up white man appeared on the sign only to be quickly followed by the number 15. It slowly started counting down, signaling the amount of time available to cross. When she finally pulled herself out of her fear, she saw that only a few seconds remained until the light turned again. She decided to risk crossing the street if only to avoid the strange flash of light she saw behind her. Worry etched in her face, she took one big step out into the busy street, then another, until she heard a loud honking to her left. She turned her head to see two bright headlights coming towards her. Freezing with fear she only had time to twitch her eyes back to the other side of the road to see that the red hand never changed before the car slammed into her side. Then blackness.

There was no pain. The only sensation she could feel was flying sideways then falling. It took a moment for her to realize that she should have hit the ground by now. She kept falling and falling into an endless dark abyss that eagerly swallowed her whole. It odd, the sensation of falling. For the first few moments it's as exhilarating and as heart stopping as it would seem, but after a while, when the fear of hitting the ground leaves, it turns into weightlessness; a black void. In this state time stopped. She couldn't say how long she was there falling into nothingness, but during this time she was no longer afraid. Finally she passed something. A single silver of light streaked by to her right in a millisecond, zooming back off into the darkness before becoming only a shining dot in the distance. Then another passed and another until billions of these tiny lights flashed by, tickling her senses as they flew. They illuminated her body and Ryan couldn't help but to stare at the dancing light they made off her skin as they dashed by. Each one of these lights did the same thing, passing her until they settled in their spot off in the distance, until the blackness she was in was now brimming with light. Where these stars? An increasing amount of the lights grew larger and larger until she could almost feel the heat of a particularly large one that came close to her face. Ryan was in aw at the sight, the stars twinkling and reflecting in the deep brown pool of her eyes. All the motion and movement was starting to make her sick, so she closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. She was surprisingly calm until she felt like she was speeding up. Opening her eyes, she saw a large speck in the distance growing larger and larger until it reached the size of a basketball. It looked like earth, breathtakingly beautiful with its blues and greens under a fluffy swirling mass of white. It continued to grow. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath hitched. In the back of her mind she wondered how she was even breathing in space. She fell downwards breaking through earth's atmosphere, through the clouds and falling rapidly towards the ground. At first the landscape was not distinguishable, but after a few moments outlines could be seen of the surrounding area. Was that a city? A town? There was defiantly a big lake or pond in the distance of lands separated by different roads. Further and further she fell until people could be seen looking similar to ants scurrying around on the ground. There were hills directly below her, a meadow, and a tiny house surrounded by grass. Was it a house? If it was it certainly was odd. She was going to hit it; fall right onto the roof. She lifted her arms in front of her face bracing for the impact that was going to come...Only it never came. She phased unharmed right through the roof, the attic, and then the drywall. The last thing she saw a wispy blond-haired girl with a pair of ice blue eyes looking up at her with a started expression on her face before she slammed right into the body, darkness consuming her once again.

.

* * *

.

Confusing yes? I understand which is why this is the quickest I have ever updated. If you wish me to continue, please speak up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Possessed **

.

"_It seems to me that I'm inside of you. Or you're inside of me. Strange really_." Luna said in her dreamy, calm, voice.

"How the hell are you talking to me?" Ryan yelled angrily. When she woke up inside of this strange body she assumed that its original owner passed away when she entered it. She thought that when she took over, it was a complete possession; all traces of the other girl vanishing. How wrong she was

_"I have no idea. It is rather unheard of, having someone in your head." _She said sounding amused.

"Yea no shit it's unheard of!" Ryan began pacing back and forth along the edge of the hill, crushing flowers under her bare feet as she went. "I can't have a voice inside of me! I'm not crazy!" She stopped abruptly and sat on the grass with a thud, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm not crazy." She said again in a whisper. Shaking now, her eyes glazed over with tears threatening to spill and rested her forehead on top of her knees to hide her face.

_"You're sad."_ Luna said softly.

Ryan chuckled once harshly. It wasn't a laugh from amusement, but one used to mask pain. "Yeah Luna, I'm sad." The voice in her head was silent for a moment letting her struggle through the emotions tumbling about inside her. After a while Ryan straightened out her legs and laid on her back, looking up into the cloudless sky. She took one shaky breath and lifted her arm into the air studying the hand attached to it curiously. This arm, this hand didn't belong to her; it was Luna's. She stole it and even if she had no control over what happened, it didn't make the fact any less true. She curled her hand into a fist momentarily before uncurling it, flexing the muscles underneath the pale flesh. "If this is your body, your hand, how am I controlling it?"

_"I don't know."_ After a moment's pause Luna continued, _"Are you a Giddymoon Sprite? I know they can temporarily take over a person's body when the full moon is out, causing them to run about naked. They like to share sweet drinks so if you accidentally swallow one then you'll have the urge to take off your clothes and go for a jog. Father has tried to explain to the ministry about this problem because muggles tend to swallow them at their sporting events."_ When talking about the mysterious creatures that fascinated the girl, Luna seemed to glow with happiness which Ryan was surprised she could feel herself.

Ryan couldn't help but to snort with laughter at Luna's idea. "No. I'm not a Sprite thing. I'm a person. A human being." Her lips twitched upward momentarily before falling again in sadness. In the books the main characters chastised Luna for her love of magical creatures that they don't believe existed. Ryan had no clue what was real and what wasn't in this world, so she would try to not scoff at Luna's mention of them because talking about them seemed to please her. Even though she seemed perfectly happy in the books Ryan wondered if she actually was. The students took her things and hid it for goodness sake, they were bullies and none of the main characters did anything to prevent it. They were nice enough she guessed, but were standoffish sometimes towards the strange girl. At this thought Ryan pursed her lips. These were the supposed 'good guys', so why did they do nothing?

_"A human? Humm"_ Luna contemplated tearing Ryan from the path her thoughts took her. _"Well that's even stranger now isn't it?"_

Like something-moon whatever's weren't weird enough Ryan scoffed inwardly.

_"How exactly did this happen?"_ asked Luna_. "What do you remember before you entered my body?" _

"Everything. I had a family, a life. I was happy." She sighed and rolled over on her stomach, supporting her head with her left arm, not caring if the sun dress got grass stains because of it. She was never a fan of wearing dresses anyway.

_"You miss them."_ She said simply. _"That's quite alright. I'd miss my family and friends if I didn't get to see them." _

"I do. It took me so long to find them. What ever happened….whatever this is." She put a hand on her chest, resting it over the heart they shared. "I hope it doesn't last long and I can go home."

There was another brief moment of silence between the two girls before Luna broke it. _"I'm terribly sorry. Where are my manners? I have yet to ask you your name."_ She sounded disappointed in herself for just now realizing to ask.

"Ryan...Ryan Jackson."

_"Hello Ryan Ryan Jackson. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." _Luna said sounding amused.

Laughing she replied, "You're making fun of me Luna? You know my name is just Ryan Jackson." The teasing raised her mood more than she expected it would.

_"I do not, but I figured you needed a pick me up for Ryan was so very sad."_

"The voice inside my head is comforting me." Ryan chuckled to herself softly. "I really hope I'm not crazy, but if I am I guess it's good that it's not telling me go out and kill babies or something." Feeling somewhat better she stood up and brushed off the grass on her dress quickly before walking back towards the oddly shaped house.

At this Luna laughed for the first time. It was a sweet laugh; simple, yet genuine. It was one that Ryan could easily get used to and hey, raising her mood is the least she could do. _"Well I'm glad you're not going to kill babies in my body. That would be bad."_

"That it would Luna. That it would."

.

* * *

.

Back in the house Ryan walked passed Luna's father without him noticing her presence and walked up the stairs to her (or Luna's) room. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it tucking one leg under the other, contemplating the situation that she was in. She was in Luna's body; Luna, the girl who goes to the same school as Harry Potter. There is no denying it now; she is in the wizarding world she read so much about. She could do magic now...can't she? Luna can do magic and she was currently inside her body, so does that mean that she can do it as well? On her hands and knees Ryan crawled on her (or Luna's) bed over to the dresser grabbing a quill and returned to her previous spot. Grasping her wand in one hand, she placed the quill on the soft mattress in front of her.

"Tell me what I did wrong."

_"Of course." _

There was a moment of silence before Ryan said "well" agitated from the lack of response.

_"I would be happy to help if I knew to what you were referring."_

"The spell! The spell I was trying before." Ryan snapped. "You said that the wand movement was wrong before, so tell me how to do it…please" she added at the end knowing she was acting a bit snarky. She wanted to know if she could actually perform magic. Yes she was in Luna's body, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she herself could do it. She needed the reassurance.

_"Your wand movement was too big and you started with your wrist pointing to the left, it should be pointed downwards the entire time."_ Ryan thought that her instructions were too simple, too basic for her to really be able to do it.

Fear has always been a driving force in her life; the reason she did things the way she did. Who she is today is the result of a combination of fear and the belief that she needed to do what she must to survive in a world that seemed to throw all the shit it could at her. One day she finally broke, shattered like glass, reflecting all the sinful decisions she's ever made. This was no exception. The fear of weakness in a world where the strong and the brave survive, in a world at war, she needed to have magic. The thought of not being able to do it scared her more than she would care to admit.

"Like this?" She circled the wand in front of her in a half moon shape and at the end flicked it once in the direction of the quill.

_"Much better. I would suggest trying it again, but I am underage, so I'm not allowed to perform magic outside of school."_ Luna reminded her.

"Well I'm not." Said Ryan simply, ignoring the rule breaking.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered as much courage as she could muster. She raised her (or Luna's) wand to attempt the spell again, concentrating on her instructions. Relief folded through her as she watched the quill levitate a foot off the bed, hovering for a few moments, and then falling back on the bed softly. She could use magic! It made sense because she was in the body of a wizard, but she was reluctant to hold onto hope if none existed; she needed the proof. Now she has what she's been denied her whole life; power. A smile crept slowly on her face, spreading as far as her new lips would allow, eyes twinkling with desire. She had the tools, now it's time to hone them. One of the biggest problems she will face is going to Hogwarts where she will be expected to already have four years of knowledge already ingrained in her. Will she be able to pull off acting like Luna? Their personalities are as different from each other as they possibly could be, so she doubted her ability to succeed.

_"I wonder what Ryan is thinking to make her to feel so many different emotions"_. Said Luna pulling her again from her stray thoughts.

"You know what I'm feeling?" The idea of this made her nervous. Sharing a body with someone is going to be hard enough, let alone allowing someone to slip past her defenses enough to know how she feels.

_"This is my body. I can feel everything you do. When you got the spell right my heart started beating faster then it stopped altogether, but only for a moment before it sunk. I'm guessing joy, excitement, then anxiousness and fear." _

Ryan froze. Shit Luna really was perceptive enough to tell what she was feeling. She was spot on with the whirlwind of emotions that just swept through her, guessing each one correctly. This is going to be hard.

_"Fear again. Am I that scary?"_ Luna inquired sounding sad. It was difficult to decipher the different emotions that Luna herself was going through because her facial expressions could not be seen, so Ryan could only go off the pitch of her voice.

"No Luna it isn't you. It's just.." She paused and sighed trying to find the exact words for the emotions rolling around inside her. "I'm just not used to having someone so close to me. I realized that you are...in me. Literary."

_"I think it is you who is inside of me."_

Pausing, Ryan took a moment to think about this. Somehow unknown to her, she was inside of someone else's body. She was nothing more than a spirit who has strayed from their path to possess the body of some poor, unsuspecting, girl. She did not pause to think about how this would affect Luna. The girl could not control her own body and was forced to watch as someone else lived her life for her. It must be a form of hell. Empathy was not one of Ryan's strongest suits, no doubt she could achieve it eventually, but during her life she rarely felt the need for it. She only truly cared for her mother and the small family she created in the last four years of her life. She did not need it, so she tossed the feeling aside without a thought until now. "You're right Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't even ask, what's it like for you...being possessed by me that is."

_"Not as bad as one might think."_ She said. _"It appears that I can see what you see and feel what you feel, but I'm not in control." _

"That must be hard." Ryan thought about what it would be like and shuttered, sickened by the mere thought of it.

_"O not so bad really. Maybe a break will be nice." _

"A break from what Luna? Your life? This is your life...YOURS and I just..." The feeling of being trapped in a life that is uncontrollable is all too familiar to the orphan. Pausing for a moment to reel in her feelings that she knew Luna would sense herself, she took a shuttering breath. A single tear ran down her unfamiliar face, disappearing down her neck, the small proof of her true feelings. It disappeared so quickly it would have been unnoticed if there was someone to witness the crack in the wall she hid her feelings behind. "I'm so sorry."

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Getting clearer now? Would love to hear what you think.


End file.
